


we're more than friends but less than a couple.

by alecsmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Love, M/M, Malec, Smut, Stopping, a gift, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmagnus/pseuds/alecsmagnus
Summary: Alec wondered, how long was he able to hide his real feelings for his 'friend'?





	we're more than friends but less than a couple.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Glittersandmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Glittersandmeow).



> i'm back at it again, woosh. but anyway. hey. this has a crappy ending because i just rushed it because i wanted to post it now. so yeah, i gave my effort in the smut part.
> 
> so ate yaaam! hahaha. i hid this from you, i loved your recent fic so much so here it is!

Friendships. Alec was the type of a man who treasured them most. Given the fact that he barely had real friends, he wanted to keep them with him forever. He knew he would be lonely if he didn't have anyone.

He was thankful for Magnus because he was there for him through thick and thin. Sure, they were just friends and met... fucking, if you'd ask Alec, but it was still a beautiful friendship for him.

Remembering how they first met always made Alec blush. He was drunk by that moment, well they both were and did something together but somehow, their friendship had built itself up in the best way possible.

Though, the constant sexual things were still there. Maybe, they were considered as the 'friends with benefits' type of thing. They had went to some dates that wasn't suppose to mean anything but for Alec, they meant the world. Which was odd because they both agreed with this idea.

You just really can't stop your feelings from developing towards someone, really. Besides, they had known each other for a good three years and Alec knew that it was enough for him to fall in love. He was longing for someone to love him and take care of him. And he thought he had found him.

Except, Alec was almost certain that Magnus didn't feel the same way.

It was the reason why he didn't want to admit anything at all. He was too scared and hesitant of rejection. He had already been feeling this way a few months ago but decided to ignore those feelings, telling himself that it wasn't love at all. But, he recognized it all. He even asked Izzy for some advice about this. Which helped him that it was indeed love.

But still too scared to say it and admit it in front of Magnus.

He sat down the couch with a defeated sigh. Alec was at Magnus' place currently. He was facing Magnus' back who seemed to cook something for them. He was that friend.

"Magnus."

Alec smiled at him the moment Magnus had turned around to face him. He wanted to stop this... friends with benefits they had so that it would hurt less and Alec would move on from him.

"Yes, baby?"

He had put the utensils down and wiped his hands on the towel that was hanging in there before walking towards Alec, giving him a peck on his lips.

Alec had lost his tongue though. As much as he wanted to end it, he couldn't do it. The thought of losing Magnus always frightened him, so he just let himself quiet while staring at his pretty face.

Magnus wasn't oblivious though. He knew that something was wrong, and he somehow wanted to help Alexander.

"Alec... what is it?"

He licked his lips when Magnus had asked him. He knew what he wanted. For now, he wanted to feel Magnus against him, wanted to feel his everything and wanted to show him how much he loved him, but through his actions.

So, he pressed a demanding kiss on his lips and pushed him down the couch, settling himself on top of him. He let himself get lost in his taste that was so, so Magnus. He forgot everything, really; he was only aware of Magnus and Magnus. Only Magnus.

Pulling back for a moment, he tugged his shirt off and Magnus was smiling at how giddy the male was. He was feeling too excited about it though. He was about to unbutton his own shirt because he knew that Alec wanted it fast, but he was stopped by Alec's hands.

"Let me..."

Magnus was actually shocked and felt like Alec wanted to go slow. So he just let him and watched his every movements without saying anything.

Alec let his hand slowly unbutton his shirt to expose the body that he has well memorized. He took his time as he unhooked every hole on the buttons and watched as the shirt was falling down the other's body. It was a sight to behold and Alec made sure to keep it in mind.

When the shirt was done, he leaned down to smell his scent and kiss his muscles. Magnus Bane was a hot human being and Alec was lucky to have him even in just like this.

Realization struck in his mind though. It was unfortunate that Alec only had Magnus like this and nothing else. As much as how the idea saddened him, he didn't let him affect the intimate moment they were sharing.

He came back up to press a kiss on his forhead. It was a soft, sweet one and Alec wasn't sure if Magnus had felt the message that was being sent to him. He just wanted to make him feel loved.

Fingers fiddled on his own jeans and they were Magnus'. Magnus was actually uncertain if this was gonna be like the other times — like the type of the rough ones they always share. But judging the way Alec was touching him, kissing him sweetly, it was like it was gonna be a slow and sensual one. Which, they never did before.

The button and zipper were done, Magnus pulling the down to his thighs. Alec had gone commando, Magnus figured.

As soon as his jeans were down he stood up for a moment to pull his jeans down to his ankles, throwing them aside. He knew that his shaft was standing proud and tall between his thighs even though they really barely did anything.

Clearly, Alec just wanted him and wanted him so much.

He came back up on top of him. He gave him a slow, passionate kiss. And his hands were undoing the other's tight trousers. Alec admitted to himself that they were hard to pull down but, he got used to it so he knew how to get out of them quickly.

Breaking the kiss, he held the waistband of his trousers and pulled them down to his ankles. He threw it aside as well.

"Alexander?"

Magnus was suddenly speaking. Alec glanced over him, eyebrows raised in question.

"Claim me."

Just like the old times when he was told that, he bowed his body down to nip on the other's neck. He took the spot below his jaw and marked him there — it was in the rules that no visible hickeys, but Alec wasn't actually thinking about it anymore. He wanted to claim him as his, even just in this way.

He continued to nip on his skin, scraping his teeth on it occasionally. And Magnus was panting heavily, hand desperately gripping down Alec's hair.

Alec would never get tired of hearing, smelling, and seeing Magnus like this. Even just casually. He wanted him, his presence with him, but that was quite hard at the moment.

When he was finally satisfied with his work, he pulled back and observed the mark he left.

"Isn't it pretty?"

Chuckling, he leaned down to kiss him again. He was just about to nudge his finger in him but Magnus surprisingly stopped him.

"I'm still loose..."

Magnus might had got the message Alec was trying to send him. And of course, Magnus was still loose because they did it the other night.

They always had the rule of they had to wear condoms whenever they did it, thinking that it was better to be safe. Alec took his jeans from the floor to find a condom, but Magnus surprisingly stopped him.

"You don't have to, Alec. I just want you right now, please?"

And who was Alec to deny him that?

Another peck on his lips, then Alec was spreading the other's legs wider, and he settled between them. He was on his knees, and his cock was pointing into his entrance.

He would not take how far Magnus' face from him. So, he leaned down to press their foreheads against each other, and then he was entering him, slowly, scared that he might hurt him.

Magnus had his eyes shut and his lower lip between his teeth. He just cannot help but admire him for how beautiful he was. Magnus looked like an angel.

When he was buried deep inside him, Magnus was shaking, goosebumps prickling over his skin. To calm him down, Alec gave him a few kisses on his face. It somehow helped Magnus, because he opened his eyes to see him.

"Hi."

Alec made sure that his voice was quiet. He didn't want to break their intimate moment by being loud.

Magnus blinked up at him and gave him a soft, small smile — reassuring Alec that he was alright.

He was still clenching on Alec's member, Alec can feel it, and he let him adjust for a moment before moving his hips in a dance that they both shared.

It really wasn't at all different. They already had numerous sex before, and the feeling was already familiar to them. But, Alec made sure to make this one a special one, even just for him. Because he knew that once he had ended it, he wouldn't have this anymore.

His movements were slow and calculated. Even though Magnus was clamping desperately on his length, he made sure to make it passionate. Sure, rough sex was good, but at the same time, this was something new.

Their eyes were staring at each other. They were also breathing against each other's mouths due to their closeness. Alec was tempted to say it, to say how he felt, to say everything to him.

_I love you..._

But he chose to be quiet; he didn't want the moment to be destroyed by his own stupidity. Magnus didn't have to know; he knew that they were just friends, and Alec wouldn't want to ruin it.

"Fast, please..."

That command made Alec speed his hips up indeed. It was now at a steady pace.

He didn't move from their position though. He felt Magnus lock his legs around his waist and that made him buried all the way in, deeply, and then Magnus' eyes were opened wide; a sign that he just had hit his prostate.

"Found it..."

Alec was always proud whenever he found the male's prostate. He kept the angle that he was in so he was nudging against his prostate, cherishing the sounds that was escaping from Magnus' mouth.

Magnus can still remember the awkward Alexander he had met. He wouldn't think that this was Alec now, moving so boldly and confidently showing himself off. But, Magnus had always seen his potential. Despite being shy, he had an extra personality, and this was it.

Steady pace turned into even a faster one, but it wasn't really rough. Alec was making it fast but at the same time it was very passionate, full of feelings. His hands then found their way to Magnus' own and they linked their fingers together, before Alec pinned them down above the other man's head. It was such a sight.

Eyes were still staring at each other, showing them what words can't. Alec was trying to convey his message; he always had been, but he unfortunately didn't get what Magnus was saying then.

After a few moments, the two were reaching their peaks. When Alec felt himself about to explode, their lips collided in a beautiful dance they were having, and thick ropes of cum came out of their lengths; Alec had cum inside of Magnus, and Magnus on both of their stomachs.

It was against the rule to cum inside of someone, but in that moment, they didn't care. They were just too lost in each other's lips, and they didn't want the moment the end.

Alec never wanted it to end.

After they had cum, they kissed for a minute or so before Alec had pulled out of him and just lay on top of him comfortably. No words were exchanged, because they knew that what they had was enough.

Magnus' arms were still wrapped around him and Alec gave him a last forehead kiss, before the drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

**

Once the sun was up, Alec had squinted hiseft eye. The sunlight was hitting his face directly.

He opened his eyes then and he found that he was still on top of Magnus and the other was still in deep sleep. It would be the last, he thought. So, he slowly got up to wear his clothes once again, not bothering to even take a shower.

While he was wearing his pants, he stumbled down and fell onto the floor.

Oh, he was never graceful.

This had caught Magnus' attention because he woke up, then stared at Alec.

"I thought cuddling was a thing in the morning?"

Alec stood back up and now properly wore his pants, then his shirt.

"Yeah, I just... I need to tell you something."

"Oh, you do?"

Magnus then stood up to wear his shirt and underwear, for he felt that it was disrespectful to be naked when Alec had to say something important.

"Yeah, it's just..."

Alec sighed deeply. He knew that it was now or never. And he was willing to take it off of his chest.

He sat down on the couch across from Magnus. Magnus looked beautiful, as always. He looked ethereal.

"I think we need to stop this."

Alec high fived himself in his mind because he didn't let his emotions show when he said that. He was never one to show his emotions to someone. Sure, he had shown some to Magnus, but he wasn't going to cry in front of him, especially if it was about him.

Magnus' breath caught in his throat though.

"Wait... what?"

"I said, let's stop it."

He didn't want to explain further. He just wanted Magnus to agree with him.

"No."

Well, Magnus wasn't going to let this pass just like this; he needed a valid reason.

"Please..."

He was already begging now, desperate to get Magnus' 'yes'.

"No."

Magnus said firmly,

"I'm not going to let this stop. Unless you give me a reason why."

That was the moment where Alec had shut his mouth. No, he should not tell the truth. He was supposed to say something else because he wouldn't handle the rejection. He didn't want to hear it from Magnus himself. He was just going to think about a loophole that would save him from this situation.

Just when he thought he already had an excuse, his heart started beating faster because of what he had said.

"Because I'm in love with you, Magnus."

Magnus stared at him, dumbfounded, and Alec figured that he just had to tell him everything, and accept rejection if he was gonna receive it.

"I'm in love with you. I won't tell that I've been in love with you since the beginning. I take it as, I fell in love with you slowly. It just didn't come as fast. When I started on getting to know more about you, I knew how amazing you are. You have your own color and you brought color in my life. You have your style and you're just... you. And I can't not be attracted. You're one of a kind. I accepted this friends with benefits thing with you because I thought it was impossible for me to fall for you. But yet, here I am. It is the same reason why I want to stop now; because I already fell as deep as possible."

Those words weren't enough, Alec thought, but he didn't say anything anymore. Because he knew that he was just going to have a breakdown if he did.

Magnus was quiet for a moment before he spoke:

"You're an idiot."

Alec's heart sank.

"You're an idiot because I've been showing you the same, but you're too oblivious about it. But, I guess that makes two of us."

That was when Alec hastily raised his head up and he was tearing up, until tears already fell down.

"I do love you, and I'm already thinking about asking you out. You're just too giddy to leave me, and I don't know why."

He pouted and stood up to sit on Alec's lap. Alec automatically snaked his arms around his waist to pull him close.

"I can't believe you, Alexander."

And then they were laughing. Alec let their lips press against each other, because he knew that actions speak louder than words.

So, he didn't lose Magnus. At all. They were still with each other, but with a level up.

**

Years later though, they had found themselves telling this interesting to their kids, and they had laughed at them.

They were married and building their happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> @alecgaydeons on twitter.


End file.
